My Bubble POP!
My Bubble Pop! '''(aka '''My Little Pony Pop!) is the first bubble - popping game of the My Bubble Pop! series. It is a crossover between My Little Pony, Angry Birds and Qumi - Qumi. Characters Playable Characters *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity *Aquamarine Shimmer *Maya *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Twilight Sparkle *Juga Non - Playable Characters *Lyra Heartstrings *Stella Shine Antagonists *Twilight Sparkle *Juga Gameplay The game features the bubble lined up in the bottom center, the player flings the bubbles to pop the bubbles at the top with a combination of three or more balls with the same color. Each level will give you a limited number of bubbles given at the bubble and you can buy more by coins. Sometimes, there are also items that appears at the top along with the bubbles. The game also has lives like all other match-3 games. When you lose a level, you will lost one of it and if you lost all the lives, you must buy them by coins to continue playing. The game features the same characters that appears in the series itself and each character will have a special power that can be use when the Streak Meter is full to unlock powerful boosts from their powers. The levels are in different kinds and each of them marked as an icon, and there are three random characters that can be playable by choice. Here we will show you a list of the kinds of levels that has been known: *'Reach The Top' - Pop all bubbles and reach the target score to win the level! *'Pop the Top' - Pop any 6 top row bubbles to complete the level! *'Pop The Middle' - Help drop the bubble by popping everything around it. *'Free the Bonus' - Help free the bonus! Pop bubbles around them. *'Beat the Clock' - Help Poppy to pop all the bubbles before she runs out of time. *'Defeat Twilight (Defeat Juga)' - Twilight Sparkle/Juga will try stop you from clearing the level. Trivia *This is the first game that a non - pony character does appear in My Bubble Pop!. **However, the time is not limited on when he is playable by choice and doesn't appear on most episodes. *This is the first My Little Pony bubble - popping game. *This is the first game that Lyra and Stella are not playable. *The new player will get 150 coins and can be able to get more for free by popping coins inside the bubbles. *In the new update, the player can choose between the random character required for the main level, Twilight or Juga when they were avaliable for a limited time. **Juga is also the first playable non - pony male from this game, which is shown in the update screen. **Also, when playing with Juga, you see a fire or water symbol along with the stars. In order to get the symbol, the player must complete the level with Juga. The game actually says that "they might be valuable" **Along with Twilight, he is also playable in defeating her, or reverse. *In the beginning of the very first level, the player won't play as any character, its just tutorials. When he/she moves on to the Forest stage, he/she can play as Fluttershy, and a special Pop can be used. **In the easiest levels with no character, Greta appears on screen giving tutorials. While getting close to the Forest stage, she is replaced with Juga.